The present invention relates to wrenches and, more specifically, to a detachable vehicle tire wrench that can be alternatively arranged into one of a series of forms to fit different working requirements.
A regular vehicle tire wrench, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a crossed handle formed of a main handlebar 1 and two auxiliary handlebars 3 welded to the main handlebar 1, and four sockets 2 at the four ends of the crossed handlebar. This structure of vehicle tire wrench has drawbacks as follows:
1. Because the auxiliary handlebars 3 are welded to the main handlebar 1, the vehicle tire wrench is not detachable and inconvenient to carry.
2. Because the crossed handle is not detachable and the vehicle tire wrench is not adjustable, the vehicle tire wrench cannot fit different working requirements in different working positions.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a vehicle tire wrench, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a vehicle tire wrench, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable vehicle tire wrench, which can be arranged into one of a series of forms to fit different working requirements. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a detachable vehicle tire wrench, which is durable in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the detachable vehicle tire wrench is comprised of a base block, the base block having a threaded center through hole and four radial through holes equiangularly spaced around the periphery in communication with the threaded center through hole, four socket bars respectively detachably inserted into the radial through holes of the base block, each socket bar having an outer end terminating in a socket for grasping/turning a screw bolt or nut, and a locking block threaded into the threaded center through hole of the base block to lock the socket bars. According to another aspect of the present invention, the bar sockets each have an annular position groove disposed around the periphery at one end remote from the respective socket, and the locking block comprises an annular bottom locating flange adapted to engage the annular positioning groove of each socket bar.